Open Your Eyes
by A. Masen
Summary: Ela o amava...  Ele também...  Ela ouviu demais...  E agora cabe a ele consertar...  "Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos  Por que eu preciso que você olhe nos meus"
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov.

http : / www . 4shared . com / audio / q1cAVqVk/ Snow_Patrol_-_Open_Your_ (n/a: tire os espaços)

_Tudo isto parece estranho e irreal__  
__E eu não quero perder um só momento sem você__  
__Meus ossos doem, minha pele está fria__  
__E eu estou ficando tão cansado e tão velho_

Fazia exatamente uma semana que eu tinha tido a pior experiência da minha vida, fazia uma semana que eu não olhava mais nos olhos do meu melhor amigo, ou devo dizer, ex- melhor amigo, porque no final ele só era igual a todos os outros.

Sempre foi assim...

Eu me apaixonei por ele exatamente no momento em que os meus olhos encontraram os deles, eu só tinha seis anos, mas nunca esqueceria aquele dia.

_A raiva me corrói por dentro__  
__E eu não vou sentir os pedaços e os cortes__  
__Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos__  
__Por que eu preciso que você olhe nos meus_

Ele não veio nem tentar se explicar, eu queria que ele pelo menos negasse tudo o que eu ouvi e vi. A minha primeira decepção com ele doeu muito, mas eu não deixei que ele percebesse, assim seria melhor, pode parecer besteira, mas eu o amo o bastante para sofrer em silencio.

Flashback on

Eu chutava distraidamente as pedrinhas soltas no asfalto, os meus olhos estavam fixos na tela do Ipod enquanto eu pensava em Edward, e sorria me lembrando das nossas aventuras e façanhas.

Sentei no banco verde do parque e esperei que o meu melhor amigo chegasse, tínhamos marcado as três horas e ele já estava atrasado, mas nada muito preocupante.

Esperei, esperei, esperei... Começou a chover fortemente, mas eu continuei sentada naquele banco, com o tempo eu desisti daquela posição e abracei os meus joelhos, deixando eles juntos ao meu corpo.

Ele não esqueceria, esqueceria?

Hoje faria exatos onze anos que nos conhecemos, então decidi continuar esperando, a chuva continuava, mas diferente de antes, agora também ventava, eu tremia muito sentada naquele banco.

Peguei o meu celular na esperança de ter alguma ligação ou mensagem perdida, mas não tinha nada.

Levantei e andei a passos lentos para minha casa, quando de repente eu o encontrei sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira dentro da única sorveteria de Forks, junto com a Tanya, mais um de seus encontros.

Abaixei o rosto e acelerei o passo, chegando a minha casa em tempo recorde, não parei nem para conversar com os meus pais, subi direto, adentrando o meu quarto, trancando a porta e me jogando na cama com as roupas encharcadas mesmo.

Acabei adormecendo.

Flashback off

Claro que eu o perdoei, em partes.

As conseqüências daquela tarde estão presentes até hoje, o meu corpo esta todo dolorido, mal consigo respirar, toda hora eu fico com febre e dor de cabeça. Mas acabei não contando para ninguém, não queria que se preocupassem comigo.

_Me diga que você abrirá seus olhos_

Mas foi a outra que realmente me deixou magoada.

Flashback on

Eu estava sentada em baixo de uma arvore gigante enquanto observava a floresta, quando ele parou do outro lado da arvore com um de seus amigos, deu para perceber que eles se sentaram no banco de concreto.

- Ela não me deixa em paz cara. – ouvi a sua voz. – Será que não da para perceber que não somos mais crianças? Eu tento mandar indiretas para ela, mas, será que não da para perceber? Nós não temos mais seis anos de idade, eu não sou mais o mesmo e quero muito que ela se afaste. – ele estava um pouco alterado, de quem ele estava falando?

- Você já conversou com ela? – o amigo dele perguntou.

- A Bella não vai entender se eu fizer alguma coisa. – assim que eu ouvi o meu nome, as lagrimas se acumularam nos meus olhos e eu adentrei a floresta com a intenção de dar a volta.

Se era isso que ele queria, era isso que teria.

Flashback off

Joguei as chaves do carro que estavam na minha mão, em cima da mesa, e sai andando para a escola, em passos lentos eu pude avistar os prédios com um letreiro escrito em negrito o nome da escola, apertei mais os meus dedos em volta do tecido do casaco e puxei o capuz para que ele cobrisse o meu rosto.

_Levante, vá embora, saia de perto desses mentirosos__  
__Porque eles não entendem sua alma ou seu fogo__  
__pegue minha mão, entrelace seus dedos entre os meus__  
__E nós sairemos deste quarto escuro pela última vez_

Passei entre as pessoas sem encontrar olhar de ninguém, mas como eu sou desastrada por natureza, esbarrei em alguém e cai no chão, percebendo em tão que todos os alunos já estavam entrando em suas salas, menos aquele que estendia a mão em minha direção.

Mas não foi por falta de educação que eu recusei aquele ato de gentileza, ou pena. Eu tinha reconhecido aquela mão que possuía um bracelete em volta do pulso extremamente branco, o brasão da família Cullen.

Sem olhar para o seu rosto eu falei.

_Cada minuto a partir deste agora__  
__Podemos fazer o que gostamos em qualquer lugar__  
__Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos__  
__Porque eu preciso que você olhe nos meus_

- Não é necessário, com licença. – a minha voz saiu amarga, mas eu não liguei, precisava me desligar dele, ajeitei a alça da mochila no meu ombro e andei a passos largos até a minha sala, sem antes ser puxada brutalmente para trás. – O que você quer? – tentei me soltar, inútil, eu sei.

- Preciso conversar com você. – falou com a voz melancólica.

- Não será agora, pode ter certeza. – não me preocupei em segurar a risada seca.

Puxei o meu braço com mais força e corri de lá, entrei ofegante na sala e obviamente levei uma bronca do professor, só assenti a tudo que ele falava e me sentei na única cadeira vaga.

_Me diga que você abrirá seus olhos_

Eu estava me sentindo mal, então apoiei o rosto em uma das mãos, abrindo lentamente os olhos, a sala estava diferente, com muitas cores diferentes, elas dançavam pela sala inteira e eu podia ouvir uma musica melancólica tocando, senti o meu corpo ser puxado e me segurei por extinto na mesa.

- Professor, eu não estou me sentindo bem. – falei com o tom bem engasgado, ele me olhou assustado e permitiu que eu me retirasse.

_Tudo isto parece estranho e irreal  
E eu não vou perder um só momento sem você._

Os meus pareciam mais pesados enquanto eu me arrastava pelos corredores vazios, até encontrar a porta da enfermaria, assim que girei a maçaneta e adentrei o ambiente senti a escuridão me tomar.

Edward pov.

http : / www . 4shared . com / audio / zlaSt6tI / Greenday_-_Last_Night_On_

Eu tinha errado, com certeza, mas só porque eu a amava.

_Eu escrevi um cartão postal e mandei pra você  
Ele chegou?  
Enviando todo meu amor pra você  
Você é o luar da minha vida toda noite  
Dando todo meu amor a você  
Os batimentos do meu coração pertecem a você  
Eu andei por milhas até te encontrar.  
Eu estou aqui para homenagear você  
Se eu perder tudo no incêndio  
Estou enviando todo meu amor pra você  
_

Flashback on

Hoje nós fazíamos onze anos de amizade, mas eu precisava me afastar dela, me doía muito amar sem ser correspondido, então a solução seria me afastar.

Por falta do que fazer marquei um encontro com a Tanya, nos encontramos na sorveteria mesmo, ficamos até tarde sentados lá, mas os meus pensamentos não saíram da Bella.

Deixei a minha acompanhante em casa e fui direto para a minha, encontrando uma Alice furiosa, ela deixava escapar todo o tipo de insulto, no final que eu acabei entendendo e me amaldiçoei pelo que fiz, a Bells com toda certeza estava magoada comigo.

Flashback off

Ela aceitou as minhas desculpas, mesmo eu percebendo que aquilo era só uma mascara de felicidade, porque por dentro ela estava muito magoada comigo.

_Com cada respiração que me vale  
Aqui na Terra  
Estou enviando todo meu amor pra você  
Então se você se atrever a pensar duas vezes  
Você pode ter certeza  
Que todo meu amor é por você._

Não tinha se passado muito tempo quando eu fui comentar isso com o meu amigo.

Nos sentamos no banco de concreto que tinha no colégio e comecei a falar sem parar, me exaltando as vezes.

Depois desse dia ela parou de falar comigo, já tinha se passado uma semana que nem olhar para mim ela olhava, então decidi me manifestar.

_Os batimentos do meu coração pertecem a você  
Eu andei por milhas até te encontrar.  
Eu estou aqui para homenagear você  
Se eu perder tudo no incêndio  
Estou enviando todo meu amor pra você  
_

Como ela sempre foi desastrada, conseguiu esbarrar em mim e cair, ofereci a minha mão para que ela se levantasse ma fui negado.

- Não é necessário, com licença. – ela falou com a voz amarga sem nem olhar para mim. Segurei apressadamente o sem braço, sem me importar. – O que você quer? – aquela pergunta me machucou.

- Preciso conversar com você. – falei com a voz melancólica.

- Não será agora, pode ter certeza. – ela soltou uma risada seca e correu, me deixando parado e completamente sem ação.

Sem paciência para as aulas comecei a caminhar pelos corredores vazios, mas me surpreendi quando passei em frente a enfermaria no exato momento em que a Bella desmaiou, corri para que ela não caísse no chão e segurei o seu corpo, do seu nariz saia sangue e o ela queimava em febre.

_Os batimentos do meu coração pertencem a você  
Eu andei por milhas até te encontrar.  
Eu estou aqui para homenagear você  
Se eu perder tudo no incêndio  
Eu consegui superar isso ?_

Uma moça correu para o meu lado e mandou-me levar a minha pequena direto para o hospital, segurei o seu corpo mais próximo do meu e corri para o meu carro, a deitei no banco de trás e pulei no da frente, acelerei o carro e freei as pressas, fazendo a parte de trás deslizar, corri para a porta de trás e a tirei de lá, praticamente voando para o ambiente branco.

O meu pai que estava pegando uns papeis na recepção, me viu e com pressa retirou a Bella dos meus braços, a colocando em uma maca e indo examiná-la, esperei sentado em uma poltrona deixando os meus dedos batucarem nervosamente na madeira da mesinha.

Minutos depois ele apareceu na minha frente.

- O que ela tem pai? Ela ta bem? MEU DEUS, é tudo minha culpa. – falei disparado.

- Ela vai ficar bem, mas não posso negar que é um pouquinho grave, a febre esta muito alta, mas já estamos conseguindo estabilizar, as alucinações também aconteceram por causa disso. – ele falou e eu fiquei confuso.

- Que alucinações? – perguntei preocupado.

- Ela começou a falar umas coisas sem sentido... Palavras soltas... – o meu pai respondeu pacientemente.

- Eu posso vê-la? – perguntei realmente muito preocupado.

- Acho melhor não.

- Mas, por quê? Ela não esta bem?- eu praticamente quicava de nervosismo.

- Ela não parece disposta a te ver, se eu bem conheço a Bella, você fez alguma coisa muito errada. – ele me repreendeu.

- Eu queria me desculpar pelo que disse... – suspirei.

Ele só balançou a cabeça e saiu de perto de mim enquanto balançava a mão como quem diz para que eu fosse rápido.

Entrei rapidamente no quarto de hospital e a encontrei deitada, ela estava pálida e com os olhos vermelhos.

- Bella. – me sentei na cadeira ao lado dela e fui completamente ignorado. – Bella? – tentei de novo enquanto a balançava um pouco.

- O que você quer Cullen? – perguntou com frieza.

- Você nunca me chamou de Cullen. – comentei chocado.

- As coisas mudam, não? – ela me olhava com uma expressão de dor.

- O que você esta fazendo Bella? Eu não te reconheço mais! – falei.

- Foi simples, as palavras tem poder Cullen. – citou me deixando mais confuso do que antes.

- Que palavras Bella?

- Você pediu para que eu me afastasse, foi o que eu fiz... – ela falou enquanto se afastava de mim, ocupando o outro lado da cama.

- Eu nunca... Você me ouviu? – eu estava em pânico.

- Sempre... Você quis crescer, mas eu gostava de como a minha vida era, você quis esquecer, eu gostava das minhas memórias... Mas infelizmente, eu acabei te considerando um grande amigo, coisa que você certamente não aceitou.

- Bella, eu não... – ela me interrompeu.

- Eu cansei de te esperar na chuva. – falou.

- Espera, você... Como assim? Ficou louca? – eu já estava me descontrolando.

- Eu só pensei que a nossa amizade fosse importante, que EU fosse importante para você, mas pelo visto, eu me enganei.

- Bella, você É importante. – falei enquanto secava as suas lagrimas.

- Eu não acredito mais em você, na ultima fez eu fiquei muito mal.

- Eu te amo Bella. – falei tentando me aproximar.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. – falou seca, mas a sua voz falhou um pouco.

- Eu não estou brincando. – falei enquanto colava os nossos lábios.


	2. Capitulo unico

Bonus

**Bella pov.**

**http:/www./audio/ptM6WG1k/Mcfly_-_Falling_In_ **

Eu deixei que ele me beijasse, mesmo sabendo que poderia sair machucada depois, por extinto deixei que os meus dedos se entrelaçassem em seus cabelos, os deixando ainda mais desalinhados.

_**Todo dia parece segunda-feira  
Não há como escapar da dor do coração  
Agora eu quero juntar isso novamente  
Porque sempre é melhor tarde do que nunca  
Desejando eu pudesse estar na Califórnia  
Eu quero te dizer quando eu te ligar  
Eu poderia ter me apaixonado  
Eu queria ter me apaixonado  
**_  
Ele envolveu a minha cintura enquanto subia na cama e me colocava mais próxima ao seu corpo, quando o ar começou a faltar, os beijos foram para o meu pescoço, onde eu tenho certeza que ficou uma marca.  
Pouco tempo tinha se passado quando eu o afastei.  
- Isso não esta certo! - exclamei com a voz fraca.  
- o que não esta certo? - ele sussurrou enquanto olhava fixamente para os meus olhos. Nesse momento eu só conseguia pensar em... Verde?

_**Fora das nossas mentes e fora de tempo  
Desejando que eu pudesse estar com você  
Para compartilhar o ponto de vista  
Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
**__**  
**_- eu não sei... - ok, isso não tem coerência nenhuma.  
- eu só preciso saber se você me ama. - ele me olhava com expectativa.  
- amo. - respondi me rendendo. - mas não queria. - engoli em seco aquele nó na minha garganta.  
- Por que? - eu não sabia como responder aquela pergunta.  
- eu não quero sofrer. - respondi depois de pensar.  
- nunca te faria sofrer. - eu escondi o rosto no seu peito e falei com a voz embargada.  
- você me dizia isso quando éramos crianças, por muito tempo eu acreditei, e olha no que deu, eu cresci.

_**Acordando para o que as pessoas falam  
E está ficando mais tarde a cada manhã  
Então eu percebo que é quase meio-dia  
E eu tenho perdido metade da minha vida para jogar isso fora  
Dizendo que cada dia deveria ser um novo dia  
Para fazer você sorrir e encontrar uma nova forma  
De me apaixonar  
Eu poderia ter me apaixonado**_

- Eu te amo Bella. - ele segurou os meus braços e colou os nossos corpos. - não posso mais viver sem você. - pela primeira vez em dez anos eu vi o Edward chorar, não sei se foi falta de controle da minha parte ou se eu aceitei as desculpas, só sei que em seguida as minhas pernas e os meus braços já estavam em volta do seu corpo, fazendo com que eu ficasse sentada no seu colo e agradecesse a todos os Deuses por não estar usando a roupa do hospital.  
- não chora por favor! - pedi e beijei o seu rosto, limpando todas as lagrimas que escorriam do canto dos seus olhos.  
- me desculpa, por favor, eu imploro. - ele estava com a testa encostada na minha. - eu não sei se vou poder amar alguém que não seja você, já que o meu coração te pertence. - os seus olhos verdes brilhavam com uma intensidade absurda.  
Sem parar para pensar nos prós e nos contra, aproximei os nossos rostos e colei os nossos lábios. 

_**Fora das nossas mentes e fora de tempo  
Desejando que eu pudesse estar com você  
Para compartilhar a vista  
Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
**_

Lentamente eu fui me afastando e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, eu sentia muito a falta do meu melhor amigo.  
- Bella, você aceita dividir a vida comigo?- perguntou enquanto tirava uma corrente fininha de ouro do pescoço.  
- isso não é um pedido de casamento não né? - os meus olhos estavam arregalados.  
- não, ainda não, por enquanto é só um pedido de namoro, aceita?  
- então, eu aceito. - não sei porque ele queria ficar exatamente comigo, podendo ter quem quisesse em um estalar de dedos. 

_**Cansado de esperar, não consigo mais aguentar, tenho que te dizer  
Eu não posso aguentar outra noite sozinho  
Então eu tomo um fôlego e, em seguida, atendo ao telefone  
Ela disse oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ela disse oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ela disse oh, oh, oh, oh ...  
Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
Oh, nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
Oh, nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
Sim, poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
Oh, nós poderíamos ter nos apaixonado  
Eu queria ter me apaixonado.  
**_

Na corrente tinham pendurados dois anéis também de ouro, o que me deixou confusa.  
- o que é isso? - perguntei com os olhos marejados.  
- A minha mãe disse a exatos onze anos e uma semana, que eu saberia com quem e quando deveria presentear a minha pessoa amada. - falou e deslizou o anel por um dos meus dedos, eu fiz o mesmo com ele. - Porque eu não posso simplesmente te amar, você é o meu tudo. - sorriu.  
Sorri de volta e puxei os seus cabelos cobre para trás, deixando o seu pescoço perfeitamente branco exposto, passei os lábios por ali e deixei a minha marca para que todos vissem um " Bella esteve por aqui" ou um " esse bofe tem dono", ok isso foi estranho.  
Escrevi um " Eu te amo" com os dedos em seu pescoço, sentindo em seguida o seu corpo tremer pela risada.  
- eu também, me apaixonei por você no mesmo instante em que te vi pela primeira vez. - ele respondeu e acrescentou o que eu mais precisava ouvir.  
- Agora estamos juntos... Você... Eu... E os nossos corações... Para sempre. - falou com a mão no lugar onde o meu coração batia com violência.  
- Para sempre. - concordei e voltei a minha atenção para os seus lábios.  
De repente começamos a ouvir barulho de palmas, nos afastamos de imediato, muitos médicos, enfermeiras e pacientes estavam na porta do quarto, inclusive o Carlisle, que nos olhava com um sorriso malicioso.  
Aquilo me fez corar e pela minha visão periférica, vi as maças do rosto do Edward ficarem avermelhadas, o deixando muito fofo, aqueles olhinhos brilhantes, o cabelo bagunçado, com alguns fios caindo pela testa.  
Aos poucos os curiosos foram saindo, ficando lá só o Carlisle, que correu para me abraçar e nos dar os parabéns!  
- viu seu idiota, se tivesse me ouvido antes, nada disso teria acontecido, e a Bella já seria minha nora. - ele falou enquanto dava uma tapa na cabeça do Edward, eu estava parecendo um peixe, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Depois ele saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- isso foi... Estranho. - falamos ao mesmo tempo.  
Não demorou muito para que o celular dele tocasse, antes de ele atender, eu pude ver o nome da Tanya brilhando no visor.  
- oi. - Edward saudou.  
- " oi meu amor" - ela falou.  
- como você esta? - ele perguntou e vendo o rumo daquela conversa, só levantei devagarzinho do colo dele e sai do quarto, encontrando o Carlisle na recepção.  
- Bella! - ele sorriu. - humm... Cadê o Edward? - perguntou um tanto confuso.  
- Ele esta conversando com a Tanya, eu já posso ir pra casa? - perguntei com a voz fraca e percebendo a minha situação, ele só assinou uns papeis e assentiu, me entregando uma receita com uns remédios que eu deveria tomar, já que a febre estava controlada.

**Edward pov.  
**

**http:/www./audio/j5EykMTH/Sum_41-With_**

****Isso que da ser idiota Edward. Por que você foi falar com a Tanya?  
Agora se você perder a Bella de novo... É melhor parar de atrair má sorte.  
Corri para fora do quarto e encontrei o meu pai.  
- Onde a Bella foi? - eu já estava nervoso.  
- pergunta pra Tanya. - falou amargo enquanto entrava por uma porta branca.  
Quase voei para o carro, chegando rapidamente a sua casa. Bati apressadamente na porta e a Renée logo atendeu.  
- Edward? O que faz aqui? - perguntou confusa.  
- A Bella esta? - perguntei enquanto mexia no cabelo.  
- não. - respondeu como se fosse obvio.  
- obrigado. - agradeci e entrei no carro.  
Já sabia onde encontrá-la.  
Pouco tempo depois eu estava estacionando o carro na estrada de terra, e adentrando a floresta. Esquecendo-me de tudo ao meu redor, corri por entre as arvores, alcançando a nossa linda clareira.  
E lá estava ela, sentada no meio da clareira, o único lugar com sol em Forks. Em passos lentos, fui me aproximando dela.

_**Eu não quero que esse momento, algum dia acabe,  
Onde tudo é nada, sem você  
Eu esperaria aqui para sempre apenas para, para ver você sorrir  
Porque isso é verdade, eu não sou nada sem você  
**_

- Bella? - tentei chamar a sua atenção.  
- o ar daqui é tão fresco. - ela comentou enquanto se jogava para trás e ficava olhando o céu azul.  
- Bella, por que você saiu do quarto? - perguntei confuso enquanto sentava encostado em uma arvore.  
- Eu não posso te controlar Edward, você precisa do seu tempo e do seu espaço. - falou com os olhos fechados.  
- Eu não preciso de nada disso, só de você. - falei e a puxei para o meu colo quando a mesma se sentou.

_**Através disso tudo, eu cometi meus erros  
Eu tropeço e caio,  
Mas eu digo essas palavras.  
**_

Ela se encostou no meu peito e suspirou.  
- Edward, você não é mais aquele menininho de cabelos claros e olhinhos verdes, que estava sempre sorrindo. - ela falou. - Agora você é um homem, continua lindo. - sorriu. - mas, a quanto tempo eu não vejo aquele mesmo brilho nos seus olhos, você sorrindo com todos os  
dentinhos a mostra. - ela riu. - você sempre foi tão doce.  
- Bella, eu não mudei, só tinha medo de te amar demais e a nossa amizade acabar, eu não agüentaria ficar longe de você. - falei com a voz rouca.

_**Eu quero que você saiba, com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar, que não vou deixar isso acabar  
**_

- nem eu. - sussurrou enquanto se aconchegava mais no meu peito, envolvi sua cintura com um dos braços e comecei a alisar os seus cabelos chocolate.  
- eu te amo. - falei.  
- eu também.  
Aos poucos o céu foi ficando alaranjado, os brilhos que algumas gotinhas nas folhas mudaram, deixando um clima leve, mas como nada é perfeito, o meu telefone voltou a tocar, e eu já sabia quem era.

_**Pensamentos lidos são falados, para sempre na dúvida.  
E pedaços de memórias caem no chão  
Eu sei o que eu nao tive, entao, eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Porque isso é verdade, não sou nada sem você  
**_

- o que você quer Tanya? - perguntei já estressado, que mamãe não me ousa, ou dona Esme já iria falar " foi assim que eu te criei menino?" e me acertaria um tapa na nuca. Ia doer.  
- oi meu amor. Eu estou na frente da sua casa, abre a porta pra mim! - ela pediu esticando bastante o "i".  
- não estou em casa! - fui bem direto enquanto apertava mais a Bella contra o meu corpo.  
- onde você esta querido? - perguntou maliciosamente.  
- Em um lugar especial. - falei e comecei a enrolar os meus dedos pelo cabelo da Bella.  
- podemos nos encontrar ai? - aquilo com certeza era uma pergunta retórica, mas respondi mesmo assim.

_**Todas as ruas, onde eu andei sozinho  
Sem lugar pra ir  
Eu cheguei num fim  
**_

- não, esse é um lugar especial para as pessoas que eu considero especiais. - falei e recebi um sorriso caloroso da Bella, seguido de um beijo.  
- VOCÊ ESTA COM OUTRA EDWARD CULLEN? - perguntou aos berros.  
- essa " outra", é a mulher da minha vida. - falei suspirando.  
- Eu a conheço?  
- Helloooooo, moramos em Forks! Você deve conhecer todo mundo! - que pessoa burra.  
- Mas... - opa, a ligação caiu, ok, eu desliguei mesmo.- menos uma... - falei.  
- Por que? Tem mais? - a Bella perguntou assustada.  
- não, mas isso é só um detalhe. - respondi envergonhado.  
- humm... Eu sentia falta disso. - falou enquanto me abraçava e se aconchegava mais.

_**Eu quero que você saiba, com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me segurar nesse momento sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar, que não vou deixar isso acabar  
**__**  
**_**Bella pov.**

Eu estava bem confortável nos braços do Edward, meu Edward,meeeeeeeeeu, ok, já tive o meu momento Smigol (n/a: aquele bichinho do senhor dos anéis, que fala " meu precioso") O vento batia levemente nos nossos rostos, e isso deixava o momento ainda mais agradável.  
- em que você esta pensando? - perguntei.  
- eu acho que... Não sei. Pra falar a verdade, estou pensando em muitas coisas aleatórias. - comentou e eu só sorri.  
A sua respiração fazia com que o meu corpo se movesse de acordo com o dele, me fazendo relaxar ainda mais, acho que acabei me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos, onde o meu anjo estava presente.

**Edward pov.  
**

_**Na frente de seus olhos, isso cai do céu  
Quando você não sabe o que você está procurando encontrar  
Na frente de seus olhos, isso cai do céu  
Quando você não sabe o que você vai encontrar  
**_

Depois de um tempo eu senti a respiração da Bella ficar mais profunda e seu corpo se moldar ao meu, os seus braços envolveram a minha cintura e a sua cabeça ficou apoiada no meu peito.  
Olhei para o céu e percebi que já estava escurecendo, passei um dos meus braços por debaixo dos seus joelhos e o outro nas suas costas, mantendo a posição que parecia confortável para ela, por sua expressão estar tão serena.  
Levantei do chão com ela nos meus braços e caminhei a passos lentos para o carro, a coloquei deitada no banco de trás, e fiz o caminho para a minha casa em um velocidade extremamente devagar.

_**Eu não quero que esse momento, algum dia acabe,  
Onde tudo é nada sem você  
**_  
Quando cheguei em casa com a Bella no colo, encontrei a Alice na sala.  
- Lice, liga para os pais da Bella, de preferência a Renée porque eu não quero virar uma peneira, e fala que a Bella vai dormir aqui, qualquer coisa inventa uma das suas desculpas. Ok? - pedi e ela assentiu com um sorriso gigante.  
Subi as escadas de madeira e sem me mexer muito abri a porta e coloquei a Bella deitada na minha cama, liguei o aquecedor e entrei no banheiro.  
Tomei um banho e coloquei uma calça de moletom, sem camisa mesmo, sai do banheiro e percebi que a Bella tinha acordado.  
- acordou Bella adormecida? - não Cullen, ela ta treinando a técnica de dormir com os olhos abertos.

_**Eu quero que você saiba, com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me segurar nesse momento sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar, que não vou deixar isso acabar  
**_

- é. - respondeu me olhando.  
- O que foi? - perguntei preocupado.  
- nada. - ela gaguejou e eu entendi.  
- Prefere que eu coloque uma camisa? - Quis saber.  
- Não precisa. Mas, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou confusa enquanto olhava ao redor.  
- você vai dormir aqui hoje. Importa-se? - fiquei preocupado.  
- não. - corou.  
Sorri e me deitei na cama, a puxando para perto de mim, depois de um tempo ela começou a se mexer desconfortável.  
- será que a Alice me empresta uma roupa? - olhei para o relógio e respondi.  
- a essa hora ela já esta dormindo e como eu preciso de você viva, é melhor não acordá-la. - aconselhei, da ultima vez que eu a acordei, fiquei uns três dias com medo de ser envenenado. - mas eu posso te emprestar uma blusa. - ofereci e ela assentiu.  
Fui até o meu closet e peguei uma blusa minha, entreguei a ela e esperei que a própria saísse do banheiro, o que não demorou.  
Logo ela estava na minha frente usando a blusa que ia até a metade da coxa dela, deixando as suas pernas amostra, a blusa era de manga cumprida, e devia estar a esquentando bem.  
Abri os meus braços e esperei que ela andasse até mim e sentasse no meu colo, nos deitei na cama e desliguei a luz.  
Aos poucos fui deixando o sono me levar, sentindo os braços da Bella envolta de mim, com o seu corpo em cima do meu.  
Quando eu acordei ainda estava escuro. Sabe aqueles sonhos que são tão perfeitos que nem da para perceber que é uma reprise de todo um dia?  
Eu mantinha os olhos presos no rosto sereno da Bella.  
- Edward! - sussurrou com um sorriso nos lábios. - eu te amo. - ela ainda estava dormindo, sinal de que aquilo era mais real do que o esperado.  
Eu a amava e aquilo era o suficiente.


End file.
